Breaking apart
by TEAMJakeward101
Summary: Gwen has been working way too hard to find a cure for Kevin, and she has become an empty shell physically and mentally. She is breaking apart, and she has lost interest in every other aspect of life. If someone doesn't stop her, she will crack. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

What the hell?! My freakin internet crashed last night when I was typing this story, and fanfiction didn't save it, so IT DELETED MY WHOLE F***** CHAPTER THAT WAS ACTUALLY GOOD FOR ONCE!!! My first thoughts were:

**1. Screw this**

**2. Write a new chapter, which will probably be crappy**

**I had to do option two, however much I wanted to choose option one. So the story might be shit. **

**Summary: After the episode with Charmcaster, Gwen has divulged herself into looking for a cure too much. She is working so hard, she is literally breaking. Will Kevin be able to find out how hard she is working and stop her before she cracks: Literally?**

**That's a crappy summary, but I can't remember my original **

**Setting: After Charm's Way**

**AN: This has been in my mind, and I just had to post it**

**Rated T for language, bullying and violence, harrassment, sexual references (later chapters), mentions of rape, and other things that my parents would kill me if they knew I wrote about them**

**Lol, I exaggerated that....**

**P.S. There is a part when I just needed to scream "That's what she said!", but I didn't want to interrupt the story, so I will scream it now**

_Although Kevin had tried to come, she had refused to let him in_

**THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!!!!!!!!!**

**OMFG!!!!**

**Okay, moving on....**

* * *

Gwen trudged down the road, slowly dragging her feet. She was exhausted from all that searching last night. But, as usual, _nothing_. It's like god had destined for there to be no cure. She put a strand of her now limp, frail hair which was held loosly by a ponytail, behind her ear. Her skin had become deathly pale from the lack of nutrition and sunlight, and her eyes had a dull, empty feeling to them. Gwen had grown very thin, and her nails had shrunk. Bystanders stared at her, wondering why she looked like a zombie. But Gwen didn't care anymore about how she looked. She wanted to find a spell to cure had told Kevin and Ben that she was sick with mono, so they wouldn't come and visit her. Although Kevin had tried to come, she had refused to let him in.

She finally arrived at school, and swung the door open, wincing as her arm hurt to even move. As soon as she stepped inside, silence filled the noisy hallways. They stared at her like an outcast, like they had stared at her for the past two weeks. She was used to it now, and didn't care much about their bullying tactics at all.

"Hello _Gwen_," one of the slutty, blonde teens said, strutting near to Gwen. Gwen glanced behind her. As usual, Kristen's little cliche had begun to circle her. Gwen ignored them, putting her backpack in her locker.

"You _whore_, I said something to you! Look me in the eye, bitch," Kristen snarled, grabbing Gwen's face, digging in her nails. Gwen flinched away, feeling the small prickles of blood on her cheek. Kristen glared at her, then tried to punch Gwen in the stomach. Even though Gwen was weak, she managed to trip Kristen instead, leaving the blonde-haired cheerleader sprawled on the floor.

"_You fucking bitch!"_ Kristen snarled, having Brandon, her boyfriend, help her up. Brandon kissed Kristen on the lips for a brief second and then walked over to Gwen. He slammed Gwen against the lockers, making her flinch again.

"Bitch, you ain't gonna talk smack to my baby, got it? You are dirt. You are just a kinky slut who wants to fuck the toughest outcast in town, and you're not gonna get him. He ditched you, so go screw yourself. If I see or hear about you talking shit to my hun again, you're gonna get it, okay?" Brandon snarled, pressing his fist into her stomach. Gwen whimpered, and her heart dropped knowing they were talking about Kevin.

"_Okay?_" Brandon asked, pressing harder. Gwen nodded slowly. "Good," he said, before dropping her to the ground, letting her land in a heap. Gwen picked up her binder, and groaned when she felt her rib ache. Crap, she had sprained a rib, and probably gotten millions of bruises. The only thing Gwen regretted about her injuries, was the fact that she would go slower when she looked for cures tonight.

Gwen walked to Science, her first subject. She groaned when she remembered that she sit near Jessica and Lauren, some of Kristen's best friends. The next class would be such a waste. Hmm....maybe she could skip and go find a cure....nah. Her parents would be ticked. She really didn't care about what these guys did to her anyway. All her main purpose was to find a spell for Kevin.

These guys hadn't bullied her ever before. Just the past two weeks, when she started a vigourous search for Kevin's spell, and when she had ditched social life, they started assulting her. Who cared though, she was going to find a cure for Kevin and that was all that mattered.

Gwen sat down, and Jessica and Lauren plopped themselves down beside her.

"Okay class! Today you are going to get in a pair of three, and look for 10 different species of plants outside! Each group will go in a different area, so I trust you to not wander off, since we won't have adults to watch each group. Now, you may choose your groups!" chirped Mrs. Stanfer, never having a care. Lauren and Jessica linked arms with Gwen, leaving her immobile.

"Me, Gwen, and Jess are going to be together," Lauren smiled, squeezing Gwen's arm to the point that it started to throb. Mrs. Stanley nodded, and the group of three headed outside, Gwen trying to avoid them.

"Oh no, bitch. You're not going to get away. For that back-talk to Kristen, we are going to teach you a lesson that you will never forget," Lauren whispered coldly. Jessica grabbed Gwen, and headed to a secluded part of the woods.

She grabbed Gwen, and shoved her behind a tree. Gwen yelped, trashing, and trying to get away, having a bad feeling about what they were going to do. Jessica cupped Gwen's breast, and Gwen writhed around.

"Girls! Time to go inside!" Mrs. Stanfer yelled. Jessica and Lauren groaned. "Damn, we wanted to fuck you good!" she said, gesturing to the thick sticks lying on the ground. "And we wanted you to lick us....shit. Don't be upset though, you kinky whore, we are going to fuck you one of these days. We are going to fuck you good."

* * *

Finally, after endless bullying in all her classes which Gwen ignored, school ended. Gwen ran upstairs, plopped her backpack down, and began searching through a spell book for a cure.

_Few hours later: 7:00 pm_

Hmm...she was so hungry! Oh well, she needed to find a spell now.

_12:00 am_

She hadn't found a cure yet, but Gwen was sure she would find one!

_4:00 am_

She was sleepy. But she needed to find a spell.....

_7:00 am_

Oh, time to put down the spell book and go to school. Gwen would just have to search again that night.

Gwen had been doing this every night for two weeks, not getting even a bit of sleep. However much Gwen wanted to deny it, she was breaking down. And she needed to stop before she cracked so bad, it was beyong repair. But Gwen would never stop, even if it meant sacrifising her life for Kevin Levin, the boy who she loved.

**Review! **


	2. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating my stories in a looonnnnggg time. I have midterms that are about to happen (I'm still in school people), so I will not update for a while. Don't fear though! I should update before the end of January. Usually I just forget about updating. So, if you really want me to update, bug me with PMs. I check my email atleast 3 times a day. On my itouch.**

**God, I just wish I could update on my itouch! Life would be better!**

**So, until then, I want you guys to hang tight. Don't be upset at me. No death threats. Actually, scratch that last. Death threats are cool.**

**But before I update, here are a few matters of buisness that should be taken care of.**

**1. My forum. It is a RPG, and I only have 3 people, including me. I can go on the forum with my itouch, so that is good. So I want you guys to join so I know you did not die. **

**2. My story, Truth or Dare: Alien Force Style!. Okay, this seems selfish, I know, but can I have one more review? I hit hundred (Yay), and remember? Earlier I had promised that the 100th reviewer would get sneak peeks of chapters. But the crappy thing? The hundreth reviewer is anonymous. So the first one to review after that gets the sneak peeks. I know it is mean to ask for more, but it is so someone can get sneak peeks. **

**Btw, am I even spelling "sneak peeks" right?**

**3. Just a reminder for everyone, but the 100th reviewer for ANY of my stories gets free sneak peeks of the next chapter. Even before it is uploaded. And you know how long it takes me, so it is very likely that the sneak peek will be WAY before the chap is uploaded :)**

**4. PM me if you want to yell. If you hate me for not updating, voice it. If you love me *looks at everyone proudly*, then voice it. But remember, VOICE ON MY STORY AS A REVIEW BEFORE YOU SEND ME A PM!!!! Honestly, the more reviews I get, the more often I update. For example, Truth or Dare, the story with the highest amount of reviews, is number 1 on my updating list.**

**5. Be patient. I'm still in school. Sorry, but getting above 98's is more important than fanfiction. I do this for fun. Also keep in mind that I play violin and do dance. That kills my time, BIGTIME**

**6. Review. ^^^ Reviews make me update faster**

**So overall, do these things**

**1. Forum**

**2. Review on Truth or Dare: Alien Force style, so you get sneak peeks**

**3. 100th reviewer of ANY story gets sneak peeks**

**4. Review. Voice your opinions.**

**5. Be patient.**

**If you do these things, I guarentee that I will review faster.**

**Thanks so much,**

**TEAMJakeward101**


End file.
